Angels and Demons
by Reus-poetry
Summary: "Let me be. I'm tired." He muttered into her hair, Mikan's eyes softened, what was this? Where was this heading? And why was she sympathizing with a supposed enemy? Why didn't she want to let go of him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will.

Keep in mind that this is one hella long one shot.

* * *

 _Angels and Demons are said to be enemies of the old._

 _~Anonymouse_

* * *

The Angel of healing. Second in command to Raphael. Mikan Sakura, fastened a dark cape around her neck, it loosely fell upon her dainty shoulders, over her long white robes. Her dark brown hair reached the very ends of her tail bone. Her large vanilla wings dragging behind as she walked forward.

"Archangel Raphael." She greeted her superior with respect and bowing her head low.

"Mikan. Oh how I wish not to send you." The Archangel of Healing merely shook his head dismissively. "But these are Michael's orders."

"I understand Angel Raphael." Mikan smiled radiantly. "It does not do well with my conscious to be against an order ordained from our God and his messenger, Archangel Michael."

"But these people you are to heal are in a town infested by Demons. Of the most lowest order." Raphael warned, blessing his most treasured pupil.

"To heal is an act of God, Archangel Raphael, how can I deny my own cause, the cause which was so generously bestowed on me by our Father himself?" Mikan questioned. Her love for healing humans and any being in need of cure was boundless.

Archangel Raphael smiled fondly as his Angel left the inner circle of heaven and descended to earth in the form of a mere human,Raphael never held affection for anyone, it wasn't possible for an Angel to love, but Mikan felt like his own daughter had he been a human. She was the most purest being in the class of Angels and an extremely God- loving creature. His best student and her affection towards humans was heard far and wide, she was, probably is, the most brilliant healer he'd ever seen, mayhap even better than himself.

And then he frowned if she were to encounter a Demon, if Mikan was defiled then she would become a fallen Angel, regardless of the qualities she bore. He hoped to God for her protection, hoping that she'd return to the Angel realm soon after she had finished her mission.

Oh if only the Archangel knew what threads the fates had began spinning.

* * *

"Thank you. Thank you so very much for healing my son. You saved his life." The old woman thanked Mikan, who merely grinned in response. "It is God who saved your son, I'm a mere doctor, a puppet of his, Kind lady."

She had healed most humans, plants anything living that required cure. Her mission had finished quite earlier than she initially expected. It was time she returned back to the Angel realm, where she belonged, under Archangel Raphael's quarters.

Suddenly, Mikan felt an ominous presence, she narrowed her eyes at the dark silhouette in the corner. A demon of low class, she reckoned, but as soon as she spun around, something was poured on her, she felt droplets of liquid on her body and wings.

"What in the name of-" She began but soon grew unconscious, her vision fading away, her body fell down and her wings retreated to her back and suddenly the entire world turned black.

Mikan woke up to a suffocating odour, she winced and moaned in protest as she opened her hazel eyes, only then did she realize where she was.

In hell. Among the presence of demons. Crucified on a wall. Her hands had been held by iron chains instead of nails, she guessed her leg was cuffed to a chain as well.

"Oh looks like you are awake. Slept for quite sometime, about three days, I think." A man with dark blue hair smiled at her. She blankly stared at him before ransacking her brain for his identity.

"Tsubasa Andou. Demon of Envy. Third in command to Leviathen." Mikan recognized softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Impressive. " Tsubasa marvelled."You keep an account."

"Yes." Mikan venomously replied. "To keep an account of how I could drag you to the inner circle and bound you there for 400 years."

Tsubasa stiffened at her threat, his eyes glowed a dangerous shade of the solemn midnight. "You might wanna keep a leash on that tongue, darlin'. Better be happy that you got me instead of Ol' Persona. He has a vile obsession with torturing Angels slow and real painful, ofcourse, you would know. " He sniggered at the end, Yes she knew, Persona was one among Lucifer's favourites, he had tortured many Angels who had come back so broken that Mikan nor Archangel Raphael could heal them and till date that was only thing which had managed to break Mikan's soul.

Not able to heal a broken person.

She clenched her teeth. "What do you want, Demon?"

"Straight into it, huh? But I ain't complanin'." He chuckled but a serious look dawned on his face."I want the essence of healing."

Mikan who had originally turned her head away from Tsubasa, snapped it back towards his direction with widened hazel irises, the essence of healing was a gift bestowed only to Angels under Raphael, it could cure any disease which plagued Mankind and everything else living. But...but it could also have a terrible drawback if it was in the hands of a demon, they could use it to heal entire mankind, and humans would stop believing in God, or the existence of Angels. They would forget their prayers and be flocking about.

No one would believe in God anymore.

That in itself spelled Anarchy.

"No." She adamantly responded.

Mikan was beaten with whips, they scratched her porcelain skin, tried to tear her wings from her back, she was tortured maliciously to no ends. But she never screamed, never begged them to stop, never whimpered. Mikan was a strong Angel with a grounded resolve she bore everything which came her way without complaining. Her belief in God never shook ever so slightly.

She knew he was letting this happen for a reason, and her faith remained unyielding.

Even when Persona was sent to her, she didn't waver and held her head high, merely acknowledging his presence. Ofcourse, now she knew why the Angels returned so battered and bruised. Persona was a vile man with the most cruelest means of torture.

Yes, she suffered.

But her love for God was greater and therefore, she sustained all injuries and pain.

That was until they sent a particular lad.

Mikan had gotten used to being pinned to the wall because she admitted, she really didn't have an array of choices at this point. She was weary, tired and her skin had scars trailing from various places, her robes were tattered. She swallowed hard as she quietly took in the repulsive air and then immediately she felt the presence of a demon .

"Staring at me from the dark would hardly do you any good, demon." She murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"So it speaks." The demon replied in a haughty voice but there was a tone in his voice which made her wince.

"Show yourself!" She ordered.

"Well, well, aren't you demanding?" The demon asked, she felt him take form of a human as stepped out of the darkness.

She lifted her head to see just who had they sent now for her. And the moment she did, she felt a wave of pleasure run through her at which she scowled.

"You must have heard of me." He mused with interest sparked in his eyes.

She had. She had to heal so many people who wore broken hearts just because their spouses or partners were tempted to commit a sin due to a sudden grown list inhibited in them.

And Mikan understood that this man was probably the root cause of it.

"Natsume Hyuuga." She gritted through her teeth vehemently."King of fornication. Otherwise referred to as Asmodeus."

"I'm flattered by your tone of voice, Sakura." He chuckled, and that is when she let her eyes see the demon in front of her.

He was a young lad. His long raven hair reached just above his elbows, pale white skin adorning his flesh as his orbs of dark tantalizing crimson pools met her gaze. Her lip twitched in annoyance "And now they send you, is it?" She questioned.

"Why? You sad I didn't fill in early?" Natsume smirked and it only infuriated her furthermore, this man's presence alone was feculent.

"You wish, Hyuuga. You wish." She spat back in a manner that could be called revolting.

"Well, they send me as a last try, you know." He said as he walked closed to her. "Kind of because everyone thinks you're a lost cause."

"Wonder what makes you think I'm not then." She stated blankly, now he had come close enough for her to see his massive black wings. He flew upto her and snapped his fingers. The chains on her leg vanished and so did the ones around her wrist.

"Not until I'm done with you I wouldn't think that.."

Mikan didn't like this. She didn't know what he was planning for. And she didn't like it. For this man by the most was unpredictable. Since the chains no longer bounded her she fell right into his strong arms, honestly she liked the ground better.

"What are you-"

Natsume pulled her into a searing kiss, his right arm fixed around her waist while his left hand was on the back of neck as his thumb grazed her jawline. Her hazel eyes flew wide open in shock and utter outrage.

A wave of ecstasy travelled through her veins she felt him exploring her mouth with no restraint whatsoever, she loathed the way her body was reacting, her sex ached, and then it hit her, he was purposely making her feel this way.

"No, mhmf-" She tried pushing his away but all in vain since he was currently much more stronger than atleast physically. "Stop." Mikan pulled away from him only to find herself pinned to the wall. Honestly, the pinning to the wall thing was getting old.

Tears strayed from her eyes as he stared at her in pure desire which made a shiver run down her thighs. "Tears don't affect me, sweetness, oh but one thing can.." He knew that she acknowledged what he wanted. The essence of Healing.

Mikan's eyes watered as she bit her lips so hard that it started bleeding at which Natsume's eyes narrowed, she let her head hung down, letting the tears fall to the ground. If he touched her, then she would become impure, a defiled Angel, no longer would she be accepted into heaven's realm and if she didn't and gave up her essence of Healing, then the entire Mankind would stop fearing God. It was a double-edged sword, she closed her eyes as her foreheads formed creases.

But Mikan was strong. She was thought and raised by Raphael, the Archangel himself. She'd be dirt on his reputation if she let this demon think he had her on hinges. Her fortitude was one which left many Angels to look upto her in admiration.

She giggled and hefted her head up to meet Natsume's confused glare and she smiled with spite which made him frown. "Do your worst, bitch."

He twitched his eyebrows. Some hard-headed Angel she was, fine then, he'd have it his way. And he did, he desecrated every part of her and enjoyed every bit of it, to profane the purity of an Angel gave a satisfaction which none could surmount to. And the fact that she was unwilling enticed him so very much. He bit her skin, leaving his marks all over her, imprinting on her and proclaming that she was his alone. For an eternity to arrive. Or until, he mused, thy kingdom come.

She never screamed nor whimpered, took it all in the tight clenching of her teeth. He was amused by her determination, such a strong love for God. He loved the fact that she was so tight and her lips were so heavenly, almost made him feel redeemed.

When he had finished having her, both of them were panting, the chains reappeared over her wrist and ankles at which he frowned but let it be.

"I'll see you tomorrow."He promised as he vanished into dark black smoke and Mikan took that as her cue to let her tears fall. She felt dirty, soiled by his hands.

And for the first time she closed her eyes and whispered

"Rapha."

* * *

The Archangel had just arrived from his months long expedition of the land of humans, something regarding the Catholic Church, he jerked back as he felt as if Mikan had reached for him. Stepping into his quarters he knew some was terribly wrong.

Oh how many emotions did the word terrible lack.

* * *

Mikan quietly dreaded the evening, she closed her eyes but suddenly felt a presence but this wasn't a demon or anything angelic, in fact it was far from it.

Mikan opened her eyes as she heard a whimper, she furrowed her brows in shock,

A human?

What in the name of everything holy was a human doing here?

"H-Hello." His shaking voice reached her ears.

"Why are you here?" She questioned immediately.

"T-They dragged me here...I don't know this place at all, it doesn't remotely look like a place ominous on earth and my compass won't move no matter how hard I try to shake it either." He shivered due to the cold in the room.

"Oh trust me, you won't get a bearing any time soon here." She drawled.

Mikan noticed his bruises, she beckoned him to come closer, he hesitantly but eventually walked towards her, she opened the palm of her hand and chanted a wish, and blew it at his direction, the scars on his face disappeared leaving his skin crystal clear.

She smiled, and then noted that she wasn't giving up her essence even if it came to the worst of worst.

"Yo-You-You're an Angel." He pointed out with wide eyes as her wings became noticed by him, she merely grinned in response.

"What's your name, human?"

"Ma-Masachika Shiki." He offered."And yours?"

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." Mikan returned with a warm smile, it had been months since she had interacted with anyone outside Natsume or any demon.

"Why have they tied you? What sin have you committed?"

"None that I know of." She wearily looked at the male, "But I reckon they want something from me."

"Can not I help?"

She curved the corner of her lips upwards. See, this is why she loved Mankind, they had so much of hope and compassion that for the first time in many months she felt happy.

"No. It's my burden to bear but I'm sure I could help you."

Shiki looked at her with pure helplessness. She looked so tired and also he was awe-struck that one was dragged to hell and met an Angel. He was an exorcist, a trained one, which is why the demons dragged him to hell, alive. He wondered if that was allowed because one couldn't randomly drag you to hell, it would kinda piss off the Angels and all but then again from his experience demons weren't exactly the most complacent creature.

"You have anything? Like a bottle or something of that sort?" Mikan's question caught him off guard.

He recalled the small vial of water he carried, he showed it to her, and she blessed the water.

"Now, listen to me, when it strikes 3 'o'clock in the morning, there will be less demons hovering around because majority of them would descend upon human realm. You can slip away easily and should you meet a demon, make use of the holy water I blessed you with." She instructed carefully.

At the stroke of the witching hour, Shiki took a sparing glance at Mikan who radiantly smiled at him in spite of suffering so much. And fortunately Shiki reached the human realm, he met a few demons in his path but there were hardly minor ones, when Persona learnt of this he was blind in his rage.

"You witch!" He slapped Mikan's cheek hard. She laughed happily at his rage. "I understand that he successfully made it through."

Persona grapped his staff and was going to hurl it towards Mikan before Natsume stepped in between. "Hyuuga. Move. I won't repeat it twice."

"She's merely trying to rile you, Persona." He coolly stated.

"Damn right." Mikan piped in and Natsume's jaw tightened. "You have no idea how satisfying it is."

Persona looked offended but Natsume managed to send him away without any harm done to him or Mikan.

"Someday, your pretty little mouth will get you in trouble,Sweetness"

"I can't imagine anything worse than this frankly."She indicated by moving her shackles,which made an unpleasant sound.

Natsume stared at her with something she failed to decipher what it was and soon after that he left the room.

* * *

Shiki couldn't shake off the image of the Angel he had seen. He looked her up, and a priest said that Mikan Sakura was the name of an Angel under Raphael and by the paintings humans made of Angels when they appeard in mortal form was exactly in sync with the Angel he saw crucified to the wall. At one point, he couldn't believe what had happened to him, he tried as he could to think of a way to help that heavenly creature but alas he was a mere human,how could he even hope to help a divine creature as her, but one fine day, he couldn't take the helplessness anymore. The nightmare irked him to do something of it.

Enough was enough.

Father Shiki approached the Altar at the dead of night and knelt in front of the crucifix, since he knew he couldn't do anything supreme, he did what he dif best.

He _prayed._

Only if he knew that his earnest prayers did much more than he had hoped for the Angel in hell.

Prayers are the most powerful way of conveying and making fate spin a new yarn of thread. Laced with hope and earnesty, his prayers reached Mikan.

* * *

Something was wrong were Mikan's immidiate thoughts, she felt a warm relief spread over her skin and then she realised that someone was sincerely praying for her.

She opened her eyes with a jerk, as she felt the chains wither into ashes, she had energy still, her wings which were stained now flew open, she rated a sense of freedom before gliding up and beyond to the place she rightfully belonged.

Natsume who was squandering aways his time in another apart of hell jerked up in surprise when he saw something up in the skies.

Fuck.

He opened his black wings but stopped, he narrowed his crimson eyes, had he wanted he could've easily chained her down again but he didn't want to which surprised even Natsume at that.

Mikan flapped her wings and they took her past the human realm into the Angel realm.

She fell down at the gates of Heaven and was immediately taken in by the guarding Angels. Archangel Raphael was furious, for the lack of a better term. He had been ordered by Michael not to go after Mikan and sadly he succumbed to it.

She was trialed in the Court of Heavenly orders. Although praised for her fortitude, she was declared impure and was condemned to earth as a fallen Angel which Mikan had already prepared herself for. Mentally.

"You can't possibly blame her for what has happened. This is unjust." Raphael hovered over head of Archangels, Michael.

"It's in God's will, Raphael." Michael said in a way which indicated he wasn't happy with the decree either.

Mikan smiled at the Angel in front of her in a brighter light than the heavens had seen, she has accepted her fate, but parting with her teacher was something she couldn't bring herself to.

"There must be something you could do." Raphael protested.

Michael blinked. He furrowed his brows. Perhaps he could. He stood rigidly and looked down at Mikan who had been kneeling before him.

"Fallen Angel, Mikan Sakura." He called out her out and Mikan grew stiff. "Even though you have been committed a sin on and have been casted away from rays of Heaven. You will still retain your powers of healing, do you swear to never misuse?"

Mikan blinked as a rush of happiness filled her. That was an extremely generous gift bestowed to her. "I swear."

Her last few moments were spent with Raphael, they were cherished the most. Her wings began turning a shade of grey indicating she had to leave though Raphael had seemed in reluctance to let her go, he didn't have a choice.

And Mikan fell from the skies, a fall she ought to remember, the process was painful but her body remained strong even when she collided with the earth.

They would know her story.

How she was made to fall from her grace.

How treacherously she was committed a sin upon.

But above all she will be remembered for her unshaken resolve till the end.

Though for a strange reason, even when no one was watching her Mikan always felt a pair of eyes observing her.

 _A pair of tantalizing crimson eyes._

* * *

Yeah, so well, that happened.

Don't ask how. It just did.

Bleh, I just feel weird after writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will.

* * *

The sun was up and Mikan could hear chirpings of the birds growing in sync with the rustling of autumn leaves, today was going to be a good day, she wore her grey robes, the purest among the fallen, she had heard many title her,Mikan lived high top in the mountains, humans knew her to be a healer, and she would heal only before the condition provided that the patient believed in God.

She went to check the boundaries around her home, the wards around her house didn't let any angelic or demonic creature set a foot on her land. They looked unbreached and Mikan was content with it went back.

Suddenly, Mikan remembered she had to go to the market to buy her ingredients, she groaned, staying on earth for a long had made her more lazy than she should be. Mikan sighed and she took her white horse, rode her away to the market.

Everyone knew her well and humans respected her, all in all she had made quite a few friends, the most prominent being Hotaru Imai, the princess of the kingdom and Ruka-pyon, her fiance. She spent a good share of her time with them. Hotaru believed in God not as much as Ruka did, well, mayhap, one could owe that to the fact that Ruka was brought up in an ancient catholic and god fearing family while Hotaru's family leaned more into the reasoning behind things.

In spite of that, she loves them both dearly and protected them from harm's path. Hotaru was fiercely protective of Mikan, maybe because she thought of Mikan as a mere servant, who couldn't protect herself even if her life depended on it, at that Mikan felt like a liar but she couldn't outrightly claim as an Angel who has fallen from grace and has healing properties.

That would be a nasty surprise.

While she went to the Market, Mikan frowned as she recalled that Hotaru and Ruka had been travelling to the east, something relevant to a treaty of trade and peace.

It felt lonely without them. Raphael on extremely rare occasions visited her. But that was of all the company she had received. Mikan sighed, she sounded needy and greedy. Christ forgive her, but loneliness honestly got the better of her.

She whipped the reins making her horse move forward, back to the mountain's peak, and as soon as she did, Mikan felt a new energy , her wards had been tampered with, she grew aware and carefully treaded her steps.

What she saw inside baffled her and mind you there were hardly things which could baffle her, she thought she had seen everything possible in earth's realm and nothing could therefore, hold the power to surprise her anymore. Evidently, she was proved wrong.

Droplets of blood trailed on the wooden flooring while Mikan saw a figure of shadows, hovering around her basket of fruits.

"You call this a fruit?" Natsume rose an eyebrow to the fruit in his hand which appeared to be a cherry.

Mikan blinked, "How did you even brea-" She stopped midway of completing her sentence when she saw a human lying unconscious and her jaw slackened.

Natsume frowned, he expected a look of repulsion on her face and what she gave away was soo very little.

"You possessed a human to get through my wards?!" She exclaimed with a tone signifying she was impressed but this was plain ridiculous, Mikan rushed to the side of the human while Natsume watched amused and cured him of the scars on his body, being possessed by a demon had it's own perks and Mikan knew it wasn't a very nice experience. "Must you really?" She sighed as she picked the human and laid him down on the mat made of leafs and cotton.

"Well, it's not my fault that your wards are impeccable." He retorted sharply sitting down on a mat nearby.

"Thank you." Mikan responded to the compliment with a cheeky smile. "It's been a while since you came out of your shadows and finally approached me."

"Well, like I said earlier your wards-" His words rested at a halt. "You knew I was watching you?" Natsume questioned astounded.

"Yes." She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world, which it really wasn't.

"Why the hell didn't you retaliate? Why did you stay put without informing Raphael or someone?" He stood abruptly and towered her to which she yelped out.

"Firstly, could you please move away? You're blocking my way." Mikan reminded calmly.

"Why aren't you revolted by me?!" Natsume glared at her, ignoring her request.

"Because I've forgiven you." She whispered while she reached out to his arm in an attempt to move him away, Mikan touched the fabric of his black robes and took it back instantly the moment both of them felt a shiver run down their spine.

Natsume still puzzled at her calm and composed aura but gave her a way out.

"You might want to sit down for tea." She offered him which he took to willingly and sat down, sparing a glance at the human who was still unconcerned. It might be quite a few hours before he wakes up.

Mikan served him tea in a cup made of earthen mud while he stared at her curiously and before he could stop himself, his hand grasped her wrist and brought her closer to him which again sent down a wave of quiver down their skin,flesh and bone.

"Why?" Natsume simply demanded.

"Because you helped me." Mikan said softly, trying as much as she could to not seem affected by his hands which were burning onto her skin.

Natsume blinked before Mikan began continuing her words. "It took me sometime to comprehend your actions. I was angry first but I understood that you had two choices, you could either let Persona desecrate me or you could do it. Knowing Persona, he would hurt me as much as he could but you stepped up to do it instead and you were gentle as you could be." Mikan revealed with her eyes narrowed morosely on the ground as Natsume furrowed his brows, how did she get to know that? No one knew it, Natsume had made sure no one would.

Wait. Maybe someone did...

Damn. He was gonna teach Tsubasa a good lesson the moment he reaches the Gates of Hell.

"Secondly, you saw me escaping, you could have captured me again easily, but you still remained fixed on the ground and pretended to have not seen me at all." At this point Mikan's hazel orbs stared back at his own ones.

"Thank you." She repeated. "Thank you so very much, Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan beamed at him radiantly as Natsume's orbs widened and he looked away to stare at anything except her face but in the end, he couldn't help but look at her.

Natsume quickly rose to his feet and spun around and marched forward with his bellowing black robes falling behind him and his large, ashen black wings opened but before he could leap into a flight , Mikan caught his hand.

"Your arm." She pointed out. "It's injured."

Natsume's eyes flew to his arm, it was bleeding due to her wards, even though he had to possese a human, her wards still injured him.

"Please." She pleaded coyly. "Let me heal you."

Somehow, that sounded like she was not referring to the injury alone as if there was something more to the meaning behind those words.

Mikan tentatively removed his robes and Sweet cakes! He was well-built, but then again being the King of fornication, it kind of came in the job description. Not like he had signed up for it.

She let her fingers graze over the wound her bounds had caused on his upper arm, Mikan closed her eyes and murmured a chanting while Natsume observed her wordlessly, was she always so beautiful? He pondered. He was always tempted to touch her face and stopped himself by reminding who exactly both of them are.

He felt the pain around his injury vanish and there was a cool layer over it which gave him a soothing relief. Mikan kissed the skin of where the wound was supposed to be, Natsume took a sharp intake of air.

Fuck all. He thought before pulling her into his embrace and wrapped an arm around her, Mikan was evidently surprised with his sudden action.

"What-"

"Please," He begged her which made her look up to his eyes, presently they were covered by his raven mess.

"Let me be. I'm tired." He muttered into her hair, Mikan's eyes softened, what was this? Where was this heading? And why was she sympathizing with a supposed enemy? Why didn't she want to let go of him?

Questions filled her mind before she shook her head and merely hugged him back with her tiny arms wrapped him.

Rest if they had to, both of them wear weary after all, but come morning light they needed to remember where there morals and priorities lay.

Trouble was when Natsume hadn't disappeared by morning light. Trouble was when Mikan didn't mind his presence. Trouble was when both of them headed to the very areas they had been forbidden. But the major began when Angel and Demon's war became more brutal than it was supposed to be.

* * *

"I have to leave." Natsume informed the brunette on whose lap his head was resting.

"I know." Mikan rendered away as her fingers slipped past his raven locks.

She locked her eyes with the Archdemon gazing back at her. It was on the tip of Natsume's lips, he wanted to say it to her, everything he felt for her, he wanted her to know the depth of how his feelings were.

 _I adore you._

Mikan smiled at him with her soul assuring him that everything would be just fine.

 _I wish to be with you._

He stood up to leave while Mikan sat on the ground watching him to do so.

 _I'm missing me when you're not around_.

He looked at her in yearning while she stopped herself from tearing up, she bit her lip so hard that Natsume feared they would tear open.

 _The depth of my pain can be understood by you alone_.

"Go. Or else you'd never leave." Mikan prodded, _and I fear I can't let you either._ She thought.

 _I found God the moment I fell in love with you._ Natsume leaped into his flight, Mikan merely stood and saw his black wings reduce to a speck in the skies.

 _ **I love you.**_

Natsume felt his heart throb which was saying a lot since the beginning of time he was led to believe that he didn't have one to begin with.

Drowned he was and found shore only when he saw her.

He shook his thoughts off her and concentrated at the war in hand.

Mikan would wait for him.

He knew she would.

* * *

It had been months since he had left, and Mikan was stuck with a yearning , she was impatient, cranky and she didn't know why, she figured it was coping up with his absence and that with time shall pass but it didn't. It made her feel extremely upset and that was beginning to itch her.

"He's an annoyance really." Hotaru remarked pointedly towards her fiance while Mikan giggled in response. The divine war never affected earthly beings which was odd but whatever it was, it could be.

"You love him." Mikan stated curved the sides of lips to the sky.

"I dare say I regret it." Hotaru haughtily replied. "I didn't think I could even love him, I insulted him, mocked him, scorned his family and kingdom but he was patient." Hotaru's amythyst eyes softened. "Only when he left did I realize I was in love. It was painful to breath the air he does not, I can hardly stay in the same room without his presence hovering around me..."

Mikan stopped when she realized, awareness plunged her like a sword in her abdomen. Did she? Did she really? Did she love him? A vile, insecure,impure,annoying being who was kind, gentle and sweet at that same time.

Jesus Christ! She really loved him.

Oh how could she be so blind?

No, she had to tell him, she had to.

Mikan briskly walked over to the balcony and opened her immense ashen grey wings while Hotaru's jaw dropped to the ground. Looks like it might make her more of a believer but that didn't affect Mikan one bit, she soared high up in the skies and whisked past the clouds to the highest pinnacle of clouds before she saw the war being fought between Angels and Demons, viciously.

But where was Natsume?

Her eyes raked the ground, and she found him tied to a battle with Archangel Raphael over the cliffs near an ocean.

"Natsume." She called him out but he couldn't hear, he was engrossed in the fight completely.

Mikan moved forward but as soon as she did an arrow pierced her heart, it wasn't an ordinary arrow. There were limited ways to kill a Demon or Angel and that arrow was dipped into the poison which would do exactly that. Her heart stopped as she reached a hand out to the male in black robes.

Natsume felt his soul shatter and heart ache. Due to his focus lost, Archangel Raphael pierced his holy sceptre into the demon's body, a fatal blow, Natsume howled in pain but he felt worse.

Mikan.

He knew she was here.

Natsume abandoned his fight with Raphael, who didn't look pleased about it but momentarily, he hardly cared. And then he saw her. Falling. His eyes widened before her swiftly glided to catch her and smoothly landing on the ground.

She was hurt.

No. Natsume realized.

She was _dying_.

"H-Hello there." She managed to smile, he didn't understand how she could, what power did she have to be able to do that?

"I love you." Mikan said as a tear slipped from her eyes, his chest tightened, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I love you. Completely. Unconditionally." Mikan slid her palm upon his cheek. "I feel at peace with you, I wished I had known earlier, I would have cherished our memories, but n-now.." She coughed up blood.

"Do not." Natsume commanded. "Do not leave me alone."

"I'll always love you my dear demon-"

"Please. Stay." He begged without any restraint.

"Natsume." She completed, her head hung over his arm.

"No, please... no, Mikan!" He shook her but Mikan remained motionless.

A piercing scream went up the sky, and it dragged the attention of every creature fighting to it. He cried. A demon couldn't cry, they weren't allowed to feel sadness, they couldn't. Which is why even Archangel Michael flew down to see what tragedy occurred for a Demon's cries (Of all things) to penetrate through the walls of heaven and Lucifer raised his wings to wonder what had been so powerful enough to break the gates of Hell.

A love so strong that it defied fate.

Tear flowed abundantly from Natsume's eyes, the demons under him, that of lust, felt the pain of their master, and so intense was it that the furies weeped for his loss.

He didn't want to live without her.

He refused to.

The poisoned arrow which had caused this, "Natsume, no!" Lucifer screamed but all too late, he plunged the same arrow into his chest. The venom inside his veins now and he felt what it was like to die. But he had died already, the moment her soul left his side.

And quietly the entire world stood still.

Archangel Michael looked horrified and Lucifer was baffled. But before everyone Archangel Raphael stepped closer to The pair who had died in eachother's arms.

He never thought anyone could outgrow the affections for Mikan but it seemed like he was defeated by a Demon nonetheless.

* * *

The war stopped. A major result. They decided to not separate the two star-crossed lovers, and instead buried them in the realm of humans.

"They will be remembered." Lucifer conceded frankly.

"Indeed." Michael agreed with his polar opposite for once.

Archangel Raphael stared morbidly at the their grave which hadn't been separated, it was the least they could ever provide for. Humans wouldn't be able to see it, like the Holy grail it would be lost in time.

Upon their stoned graves were words which were embedded elegantly,

 _"Here lies the tragedy of a Fallen Angel and an Archdemon._

 _Rest your souls now at peace."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice. Always has and always will

* * *

 _Girl, my body don't lie,_

 _I'm outta my mind,_

 _Let it rain over me._

Mikan groaned as her phone rang at the top of her bedside table, she was sleeping for fuck's sake.

She picked up the call, ready to scream at whoever who thought it was okay to call at 2 am.

"You're sleeping, aren't you?" came the stoic voice of her bestfriend, Hotaru Imai.

"And what else would you expect a person to do at fuckin' 2 in the mornin' Hotaru?" Mikan shot back annoyed.

"Mikan." her bestfriend's voice flickered with concern.

"What?" Mikan snapped moodily, Jesus Christ! She really was a sour puss when not given proper sleep.

"It's not 2 in the morning but 2 in the fuckin' afternoon as in 2 pm. Just how long have you been sleeping?" Hotaru asked and Mikan furrowed her brows in confusion and looked over at the digital wall clock which ticked at 2:04 pm.

"Damn." Mikan swore. "Why does it feel like I haven't slept from ages?"

"Did you get that dream again?" She softly inquired.

Mikan's silence answered her question. And again the phone was filled with Hotaru's voice. "You need to come with me to the Museum de speculo sculptura."

"Museum of glass sculptors?" Mikan translated the said Latin words into English at which Hotaru on the other side of the line rolled her amythyst eyes, honestly, she had no clue where Mikan had even acquired a flare for Latin but she did.

"What the hell even for?"

"Ruka apparently, has a penchant for religious shit so he's dragging me to that place and I can't deny him, which is fuckin' annoyin'. And I can't possibly imagine being in a place stuck with fuckin' hardcore religious believers." Hotaru moaned in irritantance.

"And pray, by what time must I be there?" Mikan yawned, walking out of her bed.

"Half an hour." Hotaru said and disconnected call.

"What the-" The line went blank, Damn, she knew Hotaru would not be forgiving she arrived late which meant Mikan had to do things in super sonic speed.

Mikan quickly had a bath and put on a skinny black ripped off jeans with a boat neck black crop top and a choker around her neck. Mikan wore her boot heels and kicked open the apartment door after taking her helmet, she drove her bike away to where the Museum was supposed to be.

And boy did it look like a museum?

She met Hotaru and Ruka at the entrance. And her bestfriend wore a stoic expression but a there was a small curve which the sides of her lip made and Mikan noticed that.

She was grateful to Mikan for being there.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san." Ruka greeted.

"Same to you, Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled while Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Can we go inside already?" She asked, Ruka chuckled and entwined his hands with hers, though Hotaru seemed reluctant, it didn't go unnoticed by Mikan that She gave a little squeeze to it.

The Museum was the most biggest thing Mikan had ever seen. The sculptors were particularly carved intricately from glass, most of them were Angels, there was a statue of Head of the Archangel Michael with the Holy Bible in his hands and a candle signifying knowledge.

Something about the paintings and the sculptors of the divine beings made Mikan's mind throb, almost as if she was having a migraine once again.

"Oh and look at this one, I suppose it's my favourite because the statue feels so intimate." Ruka pointed out while Hotaru chided him that a statue couldn't be intimate.

Hotaru looked at the sculptor and narrowed her eyes, "Say Mikan..."

"Mhmm." Mikan responded.

"Doesn't this statue look like you?"

Mikan looked up to be greeted by a sight of a daedalean sculptor of a woman veiled in white, the woman was an Angel with her colossal wings.

"Well, she even has the same name as you. Mikan Sakura. Angel of Healing." Hotaru read from the plate on which the data had been engraved.

"Second in command to Archangel Raphael. She fell from grace and therefore, became a fallen Angel." Mikan absentmindedly mused, staring at glass figurine in front of her.

"Funny." Ruka frowned. "That's not given here."

"How did she fall from grace?"Hotaru asked.

"Who?"

"Her." Hotaru pointed towards the Angel in front of her. "You just said she fell from grace, I asked how exactly."

Mikan blinked. "I said that?"

Ruka and Hotaru nodded unconvincingly.

"I don't - Fuck." Mikan cussed and massaged her temples, her head ache was getting worse.

"I'll be right back." Mikan excused herself before Ruka or Hotaru could comprehend what exactly had happened.

She splashed cold water on her face,Mikan felt sad and suddenly she wanted to go back home, she knew Hotaru would be disappointed, but ache in her head was getting worse and even strange was the fact that she felt empty, so painfully empty.

Mikan walked out of the washroom and being the klutz she was, she ended up losing herself to the complicated corridor.

"Great. I'm lost now." Mikan muttered to herself. "Honestly, what's my age? Five?"

She felt odd for some unexplained reason so Mikan turned around and noticed the name plate of the statue first.

'Asmodeus. Archdemon of Fornication. One of the Seven deadly sins.'

Mikan lifted her head to scan the glass statue in front of her.

Standing tall, with a head held high was the sculptor elaborately designed from glass of a Male with painted black wings, Mikan clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

Dark bellowing robes.

Massive coal black wings.

Long raven hair.

And those pair of tantalizing crimson eyes.

It's not a dream. She thought.

 _He_ was there.

 _They_ were real.

Tears prickled over her cheek. Oh Christ! She had left him alone.

"I'm sorry." Mikan told at once. "I'm so very sorry. I didn't want to leave you alone." And she spent about an hour crying, remembering the way things used to be, how content they were, how deeply their love ran for eachother.

"Mikan?" Hotaru stitched her brows together when she saw her in the state she was but Mikan couldn't talk, she didn't want to. She ought to be punished. How could she leave him alone?

And even after a week, she refuse to talk. But Hotaru finally dragged her out for a dinner in a restaurant with her, her cousin and Ruka.

Mikan reluctantly went with her but for the satisfaction of her closest friend she did it anyways.

"He'll be here any moment now." Ruka checked his watch while Hotaru rolled her eyes in derision, her cousin had a habit for running late. All the damn time.

"Yo." A cool voice greeted while Miman's gaze was fixed at the floor.

"About time you came Hyuuga." Hotaru remarked.

Mikan snapped her head up to meet a gaze of crimson.

 _Oh you've got to be joking me?_

Natsume cocked his head to the side with a smirk playing on his lips, the same infuriating one she so deeply disliked, he had his gaze set one her.

"Missed me?"

 _The End_.

* * *

Yeah, that's the end,

Okay that was the most strangest story I have written till date.


End file.
